


Punch Me Again

by doq_meat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Jeez, Masochism, Punching, Reader Insert, Yuri, female/female - Freeform, i guess, i just want belarus to punch me man...., its weird, self indulgance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doq_meat/pseuds/doq_meat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, you've never been punched before, but you want to feel it again. Just to make sure you processed it correctly; it was supposed to hurt, right? And you were one hundred percent sure she hooked you pretty good, but why did it feel... nice?</p><p>(ahjahf aljhf im  a disgusting person)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Me Again

Dirt scraped itself against your bottom, making your rough landing all the more painful. After recoiling from the impact, you glanced up at the girl standing over you, trying your best to not make a squeak. She towered over you, her platinum hair menacingly framed her face as she stared daggers at you. You backed up to a wall to make as much space between the two of you, but she quickly closed it as she approached you menacingly. Once again, you cringed back, anticipating anything that was thrown your way.

Before she could do anything more to you, there were footsteps in the distance, which queued her to fall back. Before she did, she grabbed you collar and stared intently into your eyes with her icy ones. "I'm finishing this later, same spot tomorrow. Got it?"

You gave a pitiful nod and she let go before retreating to some place you didn't care about at the moment. You leaned your head back and let out a sigh of relief, shutting your eyes. This had been going on for a few weeks now. You didn't even know what you did wrong, she just attacked you one day and things went on from there. She never really _hurt_ you, as in actual punches and kicks, but a lot of what she said did. You figured that something had been going on in her life, and you never said anything back to her.

"Hm? (y/n)-san? I heard something back here, was it you?" the gentle voice brought you back to reality, remembering that they were probably the reason the girl had dunked out before anything else could happen.

Opening your eyes, you were met with your soft-spoken Japanese friend, Kiku. He had knelled down next to you with a concerned look painted on his face. "Yeah," you simply told him and closed your eyes again.

Unbeknownst to you, he creased his eyebrows by the slightest and nearly bore holes into you. For a gentle little man, he could be quite threatening. This caused one of your eyes to peek over to him and meet his subtle glare. A moment of silence swept over the two of you until you couldn't take his stare any longer.

"What?" you snapped at him. He, however, was completely unfazed by your outburst.

"(Y/n)," he started. You gulped nervously, knowing full well that when Kiku dropped an honorific, he meant business. "You are a good friend of mine, and I will not stand by if you are facing trouble. Please, be truthful and tell me what is going on."

You met his gaze, his previous scowl had turned into a slight frown. His genuine concern was painted a over his face, and almost made you throw your hands up and yell 'I give up!'

However, you opted out for the much simpler slump of the shoulders and long sigh. You turned to him after staring at the grass beneath the two of you and opened your mouth to fess up.

"Nat... has been..." you searched carefully for the right words to describe your current situation. "...pushing me around...?" The last word sounded like you were unsure about your own words yourself.

"You are being bullied?" He asked, shocked.

You quickly shook your head, hands going up to wave off misunderstanding "I wouldn't call it bullying! She hasn't really hurt me, and it doesn't bother me in the slightest so..." your voice trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Kiku didn't believe you and gave you a stern look, you returned it with your own uncertain look. After a beat of silence, you shrugged and leaned back against the wall.  "If she is bullying you, you need to confront her about it," the boy pushed, unfazed by your calm demeanor.

Defeated by the determined boy (who you would call a very good friend at the moment if it weren't for you complete lack of concern for yourself), you sighed and shot him a half-assed smile. "Yeah, you're right. It's just... I feel like something's going on with her, ya know? I don't wanna antagonize her here," you huffed out to your friend.

He nodded understandingly, placing a hand on your shoulder. "All the more reason to talk this out," he stated simply, making you look up to meet his eyes. He said no more and lifted himself up off the ground, waiting for you to follow. 

With a huff, you pushed yourself off of the ground and started walking beside Kiku. Neither of you talked for a while, and when you did, both of you dodged the subject of Nat. While the two of you walked, you thought of someway to talk to Natalya. 

+++

The next day, you had a flawless plan for talking to Natalya; a plan that didn't involve you telling Kiku, whom was egging you on for it. As much as he pushed you to share your brilliant game plan, you knew he wouldn't be one hundred percent on board with it so you thought it would be better to just not get him involved. When you were met with a small huff from your small, protective friend, you simply told him to not to worry about anything.

When the lunch bell rang, you left your lunch with Kiku, gave him a nod and made your way to the side of the school-- where you had your last encounter with Natalya. You waited a little while until the platinum blonde showed up, looking like she was ready to let off more steam than last time. Before she readied herself to charge you, you placed you hands up defensively. 

"Hey, hey, hold on," you started, making Natalya falter by just a bit. "Look... You... You have some issues going on, yeah? W-Well, I... I wanna help," you awkwardly explained.

Natalya's scowl deepened, while tilting her head just a little. "You don't know anything," she coldly replied, but still keeping herself from rushing at you.

You nodded, "That's right... I don't know anything going on with you, but... I figured you just need to let off some steam so..." you trailed, hopefully this would work. "S-So, you need to do more than just push me around!" You said, a bit louder than you expected, but they impacted her nonetheless.

"... What?" she breathed out, incredulously.

Suddenly, you had a lump in your throat; was this really the best thing to do? _Of course it is,_ you scolded yourself for questioning your plan. You wanted to help her, and this would be the best way to. "What I'm saying is..." you hesitated. 

"Punch me!" you shouted. 

Your words seemed to take the girl in front of you aback, as she stepped backward. She didn't seem to quite fully understand what you were trying to do, so she just sort of stared at you.

"I-I'm trying to help you! Just one punch, don't worry about it!" you quickly squawked out.

Natalya's face scrunched up in both confusion and anger. "You don't know anything!" She said once more, only roaring it out. Out of her anger, she involuntarily hooked you right in the face, the force knocking you down. 

When you landed, it had been difficult for you to process what had just happened. You stared off into the ground below you, breathing shallowly. Then, you looked up to see Natalya towering over you just as she did yesterday, only trying to regain her breath from her outburst. You stared blankly at her, as if you couldn't exactly tell what she just did to you.

In actuality, you really couldn't put your finger on what happened. Sure, you understood the fact that she had just punched you; what baffled you was how it didn't hurt, in fact, it was... pleasant? You felt that 'pleasant' was probably the closest thing to a description of how that punch felt. _But..._ you thought, _aren't punches  supposed to hurt?_

Surely there had a mistake, maybe the nervousness in your mind had messed with how you processed sensations. Of course! That must have been it-- the revelation was quickly evident on your face as you blinked and looked to Natalya with determination.

"Punch me again!" you spouted hurriedly. 

Natalya's face twisted into surprise and confusion more so than anger. Her breath started to even out once again, as she stared down at your panicked figure. "What... What the hell is wrong with you?" She breathed out.

Your hands found your head and tangled itself into your hair, trying to wrap your head around why the heck you were feeling like that. "I don't know!" you mumbled. Backing up into the wall behind you, you assumed the exact same position you were in the day before and exhaled. Natalya's gaze never left you as you were trying to calm yourself down from the initial shock of getting punched and finding it nice. 

"I just wanted to help you, man..." you rubbed your face with your hand and continued to stare at the ground. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Nat tilt her head questioningly. You pressed, "I never fought back with you because... I thought it'd help you or something, ya know? I always saw you as a really cool person, so I figured that..." you trailed off, craning your head upward to stare up at the sky instead of the dirt below you. As you did, you caught a glimpse of Nat's slightly softened face.

A beat of silence washed over the two of you before you looked back up at Natalya. She was just staring at you with an unreadable expression, the beams of light emanating from the sun hitting the tree above you brought out a certain glint in her eyes. Your gut told you that something had changed with both of you within that beat of silence, but you were to busy looking at Natalya to notice it. 

You opened your mouth to say something else, but the girl walked away from you before you could utter a word. A sigh escaped your mouth, you didn't blame here; you must've sounded really weird and creepy through the entire conversation. Rubbing your face again with vigor, you let your head drop back against the concrete wall. You didn't notice how emotionally draining the encounter was until you felt your eyelids begin to droop downward. Honestly, you didn't care if you had classes, everything that had happened felt like a giant weight that you figured that skipping just this once wouldn't be so bad. 

+++

"Hey. Wake up," A steely voice roused you from your nap. As you opened your eyes, you were greeted with a certain platinum blonde. Her cold gaze boring into your own, which made you fully aware of how close she was to you. You blinked a few times to re-adjust your tired eyes and sat up a little. 

As you rubbed you eyes a bit, you noticed Natalya push something to you. You placed your hand down and looked to see that she had brought you an ice pack for that nasty punch she gave you earlier. Hesitantly, you took the cool bag from her grasp and placed it up to your cheek. "Thanks," you breathed out.

"Don't mention it," she simply said before standing up before you. You anticipated her to walk away just like she did before you passed out, but she settled herself beside you and looked up at the tree that shaded the area behind the school. 

Natalya didn't say anything to you as you looked at her inquisitively, but you did notice her visibly twitch when you gave her a tiny smile. Adjusting the pack in your hand, you leaned back and looked up at the tree with her, relishing in the pleasant silence between the two of you. 

"Thanks," Nat mumbled, not tearing her gaze from the tree.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> GHGHGHG this was completely out of self indulgence.... i hope u liked it tho.  
> OH!! and im working on a s76/reader fic bc i love jack morrison.... a good man...


End file.
